martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Seal
Divine Seal was a heroic martial artist that lead humanity 3.6 billion years ago. With his strength and leadership, humanity had survived the great calamity and pushed back the saints. He was the mythical being who saved the entire Divine Realm. He served as the ultimate leader of the human race against the saint race and Famine, a Totem level Devil Abyssal. Description Described to be a tall figure wearing all white clothes. Like a dignified god, valorous and brave, distant and awe-inspiring A dashing hero of the human race. He was the greatest cultivator of the human race in the last 3.6 billion years. His right hand grasped a golden scepter and his left hand grasped an ancient and solemn-looking seal. At this moment, standing atop this altar, he seemed to be the only existence in the world. Story Based on the memories obtained from the replica of the Divine Seal Altar that was used in the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. The era of 3.6 billion years ago. He fought with ancient clans and races, defeated countless powerful enemies, slaughtered endlessly, and even became an unrivalled hero of his generation. During this time, he sought out mystic realms, making repeated breakthroughs in his strength. He swore brotherhood with his life and death friends, establishing a sect that dominated the world, living at the prime of his glory. Finally, his cultivation reached large success. He stepped towards the peak of martial arts, creating his own transcendent divine might, and then even resisting the great world calamity… That great war startled the heavens, shook the earth, and moved demons and gods. The finale of Divine Seal's life was a tragic story. He seemed to have perished because of humanity’s calamity. However, that did not mean he regretted his decision. Synopsis Divine Seal was an extraordinary figure who had arrived just in time to meet the troubled times of the great calamity. He cultivated to the realm of upper True Divinity, and if he were able to break past the boundaries of True Divinity he might have become a character on the same level as the Heavenly God Asura.Chapter 1982 – Empyrean Divine Seal In a time of strife, his race was in great peril and had been on the wane. Moral was extremely low after losing several heavens to the saints. Just when all hope was lost, Divine Seal had lead human race and managed to unite all the Empyreans of humanity together. In the Divine Realm, the saint race suffered defeat after defeat. If there was a reason for this, then it would have been the leader of humanity at the time, Divine Seal, his strength was even able to suppress the ancient Saint Sovereign! Amongst True Divinities he was almost unrivalled! He led the True Divinities of humanity to violently clash with the True Divinities of the saints, even suppressing them. They had been accumulating victories with Divine Seal at the front lines, a superior True Divinity of the human race. His momentum was unstoppable with seemingly zero enemies capable of stopping his onslaught. However, in the great calamity that should have been a tempering experience for Empyrean Divine Seal, an anomaly appeared. The saint race’s Saint Sovereign joined forces with the abyssal Famine. The Famine of the past was far more terrifying than the Famine of today. Afterwards, the ancient Saint Sovereign used Famine to devour humanity’s Heavenly Dao of the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, drastically weakening them. Although Divine Seal was formidable, it was still difficult for him to face the multiple True Divinities of the saint race as well as Famine which was equal to an extreme True Divinity. Unfortunately, he had been surrounded by many enemies and was forced to overdraw his life force against the peak powerhouses of the saint race and Famine. However, Empyrean Divine Seal was able to meld his Divine Seal Art with the Ancient Elysium Seal in a massive array formation. He took advantage of the fact that Famine had used up the majority of its energy to swallow the Heavenly Dao in order to directly seal away Famine’s soul. This is the reason why Famine fell into a deep slumber ever since that war and had become impossible to awaken! Empyrean Divine Seal as well as the Ancient Elysium Seal artifact spirit had paid far too great a price in order to obtain victory in the great calamity. But before the great battle, the Divine Seal Array used to suppress Famine’s soul had to be arranged ahead of time. This array formation itself took ten years to create, and at the time, Famine was at least an extreme True Divinity. When Empyrean Divine Seal laid down the Divine Seal Array, he seemed to have collected a set of things from the Asura Road. And when he returned, he had brought a little girl back with him. Basically he had the help of Clear and Black in completing his unrivalled lucky chance. But unfortunately, Empyrean Divine Seal didn’t have a chance to develop the inheritance he obtained. When he sealed away Famine’s soul and killed off the True Divinities of the saints, he had to burn away his life and the fires of life of a 100 Empyreans. Techniques Divine Seal Art The Divine Seal Art represented the Laws of Sealing as well as the Laws of Swallowing. It would swallow all into that black hole and then thoroughly seal it away! After the death of a massive star, slowly, the star would evolve into a star of absolute darkness - a black hole. Every black hole had a very small radius of space around it that formed an ‘absolute horizon’. Within the Divine Seal Art, this space was called the black hole horizon. It was impossible for any matter that fell into the black hole horizon to emerge again. This was an absolute enchantment of time and space. Even if an Empyrean were to fall into it, they wouldn’t be an exception. The black hole horizon destroyed all matter, space, and time. It was the end point of all Space and Time Laws! As for Empyrean Divine Seal, he had cultivated the Space and Time Laws to the boundary of a black hole. He was able to have space and time form a black hole! This was also one of the moves within the Divine Seal Art when it was cultivated to an extremely high boundary. By creating a black hole and using the absolute Space and Time Laws to seal away all, even a divine god would be permanently sealed, unable to escape! Divine Seal, Seal the Divine! This was where Empyrean Divine Seal and the Divine Seal Art’s name originated from. There was no exaggeration in these names either. In the past, Empyrean Divine Seal truly did possess the ability to seal away gods. This was because he was an existence that had surpassed an Empyrean. In cultivating the Divine Seal Art, the symbol of truly beginning training in it was to form a miniature black hole in one’s inner world. All future practice would center around this miniature black hole. However, forming this miniature black hole was extremely risky. If one’s foundation was lacking, not only would that miniature black hole not form, but their inner world would directly collapse because it wouldn’t be able to withstand the sudden changes in energy. God Forbidding Seal This was the most basic form of the Divine Seal Art, and that was to use the laws of devouring and laws of darkness inherent in a black hole to seal ghosts and gods! There were a total of 3600 seals. Those seals looked common and simple, but after they sank into the target, they were like a pack of ravenous animals, recklessly eating up the energy of the target. The seals seemed as if they could swallow all of existence. 3600 points formed 3600 energy black holes, wantonly swallowing everything nearby. As for the energy they swallowed, it would pass through some invisible channels that completely converged within the user’s body, gathering into that black hole seed! Divine Seal Space Lin Ming was sitting down cross-legged in a vast and unknown space of the universe, filled with endless mist and dust. With just a glance, everything around him was wrapped in a dim haze. The surrounding space was filled with the chaotic power of space and time. Space twisted, making it impossible to identify just what direction was which, and even the flow of time was in complete upheaval. Deep within this area, even one’s normal breathing and heart rate were affected. “I’ve arrived at this space again…” Lin Ming whispered to himself, his eyes bright and shining. He had named this space the divine seal space. Every time he entered the divine seal space, Lin Ming was able to become aware of many things. He closed his eyes and silently sensed the rich Space and Time Laws here. This place was like the primordial soup before the universe was formed, and the Laws here were still in their most primitive state. Wanting to become aware of these Laws was extremely easy... Formation of Celestial Bodies In the divine seal space, one can comprehend the life and death of celestial bodies like the stars themselves. In the endless dust in this space began to converge together at a single point. The mist and dust seemed thin, but there was an endless volume. In terms of weight, it could easily surpass a million trillion jins. One could see this swirling vortex of dust rapidly grow. A swallowing force would latch onto the onlooker, making them feel as if they were being sucked into this whirlpool. on would see with their own eyes as this vortex grew increasingly large, finally condensing into a star! At that time, that massive star began to burn. An incomparably horrifying light erupted from within it. The total amount of energy in this eruption was so great that the all-out strike of an Empyrean was completely overshadowed. Lin Ming recalled the time when he had absorbed the blood essence of the Ancient Phoenix. In that dream world, he had seen the scene of the phoenix undergoing nirvana. That phoenix had been bathing within the blazing hot core of a star, its body in the process of being reborn. Without a doubt, this was a sun! And at this time, the sun suddenly detonated with an incomparably terrifying divine light, seeming as if the entire universe would be swallowed up. With an explosion of sound, dreadful waves of heat destroyed everything and even the void was shaken to the point of collapse! The flames gradually dissipated. The sun was already destroyed. It began to gradually collapse, its volume rapidly becoming smaller. It eventually shrank a trillion times smaller. All of that matter, light, space, and time, everything was sucked into it. Slowly, the sun evolved into a star of absolute darkness. One could infer that this star, according to Empyrean Divine Seal’s viewpoint, was called a black hole. Trivia * Divine Seal is extremely well-versed in the Laws of Space and Time, already reaching the level of a black hole and beyond. * He was the first person to collect all three emperor jades of Asura Road Master's inheritance. * He once practiced the Asura Laws, but the degree to which he did so was far inferior to Lin Ming's accomplishments. * He had also cultivated all three avatars of the Asura Sutra. * Empyrean Divine Seal had gathered all three emperor jades yet he had perished in the great calamity 3.6 billion years ago. This meant that he was 'fated' for something and had accumulated a great amount of destiny. A character with such a great destiny upon his body, yet he still hadn’t been able to defeat the saints. * In truth, Empyrean Divine Seal once had an escape route he could have taken. And that was to abandon humanity and leave the Divine Realm. However, the choice he made was to fight for the human race. * The Ancient Elysium Seal and Divine Seal Altar were two items forged with materials that Divine Seal had obtained from the final trial in the past. These two items were Divine Seal’s most important magic tools. But, the Divine Seal Altar was shattered into pieces during the great calamity, and in order to finally seal away Famine’s soul, what he used was the Ancient Elysium Seal. Category:Human Race Category:33 Heavens Category:True Divinity Category:Terminology Category:War Casualty Category:Ancient Heroes